hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quextin
Quextin (Quicks-tin) is an island nation in the northern hemisphere of Xinnia (zin-E-uh), situated on the boundary between the Cold Sea of Golersta (goal-er-stuh) and Aldera (all-dare-uh) Ocean. Its location makes it a favorable spot for thriving ports. The largest city on the island is Trivnnia, while the largest metro area is the Pierra-Sesco-Nornan metropolitan area. History In 1482, a group of refugees from the communist country Gunna settled on the east coast of the island. They made a settlement and named it Pierra, after their boat, Pierra IV. They named the island Quextin, after their leader, Charles Quextin. The national language was Gunna until 1728, when more and more people from neighboring English speaking countries moved to Quextin. Today, Gunna is spoken language minority. Geography Quextin's highest point is Mount Verzin in the Heroy Mountains of New GIlberto, at 14,923 feet. The lowest point is the Golersta Coast, which is 11 feet below sea level in multiple spots. There are three mountain ranges on Quextin; the Heroy Mountains in New Gilberto, Kya Range in Golersta, and the Dorphine Hills of Omanu. All of the ranges get snow in the winter, with the highest peaks of the New Gilberto Mountains keeping a snow pack year-round. Lake Hinj in Instyu is the only lake on Quextin, and has a max depth of 587 feet. The odd thing about the lake is that their are no rivers connecting it to the ocean. Lake Hinj was formed 300 million years ago in the aftermath of a very strong caldera eruption in central Instyu, which has now been long extinct. The lake is slowly evaporating as there is no water source to keep it hydrated. Most of Omanu and Golersta are low-lying and swampy areas that provide great fishing and hunting industry. However, large cities such as Trivinnia and Fedsca are causing the land to sink at alarming rates, peaking at 10cm per year in some places. This is causing already flood prone areas to become more susceptible. Most of Instyu, New Gilberto, and Lamop are covered in plains that are extremely fertile for crop growing, thus most of the states' land are inhabited by farms. Climate New Gilberto and Lamop see tropical cyclones almost every year, with hurricanes being less common in Instyu, and almost unheard of in Golersta and Omanu. The 3 mountain ranges on the island see snow throughout the winter, with the peaks of the Heroy Mountains keeping a snow pack all year long. The plains of Lamop and Instyu are breeding grounds for severe thunderstorms in the spring, mainly March and April, as cool air coming down from the Kya range collides with warm, moist air flowing from the coast of Lamop. Additional dry air is brought in from the Dorphine Hills by a strong jetstream that flows right over central Quextin in the early spring. The coasts of Golersta and Fedsca are typically dry in every season except for Winter, when storms from the Cold Sea of Golersta occasionally produce rainfall over Golersta and Omanu, and snowfall in the higher elevations. Heavy rain along the coast commonly leads to localized flooding, but it is not unheard of for major floods to effect the area. Instyu receives moderate snowfall each winter, while snowfall along the Lamop and New Gilberto coast is unheard of. Summer thunderstorms are common over most of New Gilberto, and severe thunderstorms are common in the New Gilberto plains in June and July. Category:Hypothetical Cities and Countries